In the manufacture of conductive boards such as circuit boards it is well known in the art that various passages are initially provided through the board for various reasons. These passages may include registration openings and electrical component connection openings. After these openings are formed, both sides of the board are coated with photo resist material onto which the circuit board pattern will be photographed and the board and resist will be subjected to chemical milling operations. It is necessary to insure that the resist material is removed from the actual board passages and from an area circumscribing the passages.
In the past the removal of this resist material has been accomplished only through manual operations. To date, applicant is not aware of any mechanical devices that will accomplish proper location of the board passages and mechanical removal of the passage covering resist including a clearance area of the resist material surrounding the passage.
Applicant's device accomplishes all of these required functions.
It is therefore an object of the applicants' invention to provide a riston cutting machine which will afford proper location of passages in conductive boards such as circuit boards in position to a trim tool for operation of the tool to remove the resist that has been applied to the board.
It is a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a tool for the removal of resist material from areas surrounding passages in a conductive board such as a circuit board by providing a light source to pass through the resist material and the board passage to locate the passages and thereafter cut and trim the material from the passage area.
It is a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a tool for the removal of resist from areas surrounding passages through a conductive board such as a circuit board by providing a light source visible through the resist material and the board passage with visual inspection means to determine proper location of the circuit board passage over a cutting tool.
It is yet a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a riston cutting machine having light means for positive location of circuit board passages over a cutting tool with manual, visual and electronic monitoring means for inspection of the board passage location.
It is yet a further object of the applicants' invention to provide a riston cutting machine wherein a cutting and trimming tool is provided and controlled for limited cutting travel coordinated to the thickness of the resist material on such board such that the board is not invaded by the tool and only the applied resist is removed.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicants' invention will more fully appear from a consideration of the accompanying description and drawings.